Think About Love
by Unfading Beauty
Summary: One girl to six boys. Girl is the owner's daughter. Boys are all princes of the dorm and their school. There's more! One of them is her fiance? B-but, the girl doesn't know anything about love? How come she's engaged? FIRST STORY. R&R! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I have dream of owning it.

Writer's Note: I forbid you to not expect of it to be good because this is my first story in this account. I hope for forgiveness in case you think of it as a crap and if there are grammatical errors. But I'd like it if you'd give it a try.

**Think About Love.**

--

_Thing about love, is I never saw it coming.  
You kinda crept up into me by surprise,  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering.  
Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time._

_Marie Digby's Say It Again._

--

First Chapter: Meet.

**U**nfading _B_eauty.

҉--҉

Goosebumps, Craziness, Dizziness, Skipped heart beats, and Jealousy—

—Are few of your feelings when you fall in love?

Am I right?

Or should I say, this book is right—is it notd?

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes as I threw away the book on the table and made a loud thud.

"Shh!" Someone hushed.

_Opps._ My bad.

I'm actually here in the library doing some research about this so-called: Love. I know, I know, it is somewhat weird but our _gay teacher_ told us to make an essay about love. I mean, you wouldn't write an essay without knowing what the theme is all about! That's just ridiculous.

Anyway, in case you are wondering why the hell I have to research about it is because I am actually clueless about that love thing. My age? Just turned fourteen on the day that the year 2oo9 bid its goodbye and 2o1o was welcomed. Uhh, January 1 to be exact.

—_**What?!**_

Is it really funny that at my age, I haven't experience anything about love? Duuh. It is not like everyone is the same. Ah! That's right. That's another thing also—

—I'm very unusual compare to others.

"Mi-chan!" My classmate, with her wavy pink hair and blue eyes called me as I unexpectedly turned my head to her,

"Yes?" I asked her sweetly as a response. She went towards and stopped right in front of me. Then, she pouted to me.

"Can you teach me in Math?" She blinked her eyes like puppy eyes with both of her hands on her sides. I smiled and gave her an affirmative nod,

"Sure. Why not?" I tilted my head to the right and coughed out a laugh.

"OMG! Thank you sooo much, Mi-chan!" She squealed and held me in her arms,

"Ah, ah, not much," I let out a sweat drop and took myself out of her tight grasp.

_**Mi.**_ NO. It is not my name stupid people. It is like a…fictitious name. It came from my true name: Mikan. The name means tangerine. It gives the fact that I also love tangerines as much as I love my name.

And okay,

Math is not really my forte. It is just a subject where I tried my best to excel to so that I can be of help to my classmates, like one here, and to achieve valedictorian on graduation. Alright that's a twist. People, I'm accelerated that's why I'm _young_ to be in tenth grade.

"The class will start soon, are you going?" She asked. I looked at her with my brow up,

"When did I skip?" She shrugged and laughed,

"Oh right! Mi-chan doesn't skip because of her role: Model Student."

I faked a smile and followed her behind. Geez, model student my ass. It's not that I truly wanted to be like that? I prefer to be a normal high school girl like others. But what can I do? Parents are always in the way.

And that sucks. If truth to be told.

As my friend and I walked in the hallway, students were gazing at us. I bowed my head with eyes looking sideways, catching their scrutinizing eyes. My friend was nowhere to be found when I looked in front. I was sure she got embarrassed from all the stares that the students have been giving us.

"Did you see that?" A girl said, slapping her friend's arm, "_That's_ Mikan Sakura, right?"

Her friend nodded in agreement and held her head up high, "I know. Besides, who wouldn't? Our Princess is knowledgably beautiful and no one can deny the fact that she _is_ the greatest of the entire women here in our campus. " I blushed at the statement.

Am I that great? Nah.

I sighed as soon as I saw the big wooden door in front of my sight. It's time to enter my academic room. I straighten my body, fixed my uniform, and eyes looking upright. Yes, much of a model student I am.

"Mi-chan!!" Four girls said in chorused, heads turned to me with too much hope and glee in their eyes. In just a spilt of seconds, they blocked my way with their fist closed under their chin, "Help us!"

I pulled my lips with my cheeks up. I tried hard not to let out an annoyed reaction, "Why?" I asked.

"Mathematics!" They said in unison.

As much as I want to roll my eyes, I just _can't_.

"Uh, sure…?"

If you ask why I can't roll my eyes to them, then it must be because I have a role. Like I said, I am and it is a must to be a model student.

"You just saved my life." The straight blue haired girl stated with matching wag of a hand to flow air onto her neck.

"LOL to you Nonoko!!" One of my girl classmates said. With her silver hair and curls on its end flipped.

We proceeded to my desk. I took a sit while they started setting up their positions. One brought her chair on my left side and the other one on my right. Another dragged her desk with the chair in front of me and the last pulled her chair beside it.

The pink haired girl stood behind me, putting both of her hands on my shoulders as she pulled her head out. "Join me," And stuck her tongue out.

"By the way, she asked first," I stuck my thumb out on my back and pointed towards the girl in pink hair.

"Oh! That's dirty, Anna!" Nonoko, who is the girl in blue hair, whined.

"How can you ask Mi-chan first?!" The silver haired girl, Yura, butted in.

"Well, it's all about the thing called: First come first serve!" Laughed Anna and brought out her books and notebooks down my desk.

"Hey, Mi-chan! How's your dormitory? I mean, I really like the Yome guy~!" Anna giggled while the others whooped.

"Ah, it's somehow doing fine." I answered affirmatively.

"If only you can accept girl in your dorm…" Nonoko sighed as I laughed,

"Sorry, my mom is weird,"

"No, no. I just think that's also your mom's marketing strategy." She said, waving her hands in front of her chest.

Dorm? To tell you the truth, my mom made this dormitory for guys. And it is actually called: Princes of dorms. I don't know too why the hell mom would only accept guys. Currently, there are three princes in it. One is Kokoroyomi Yome. Second is Kitsuneme, followed by Mochiage.

They are actually heartthrobs in this school too.

My mom only accepts guys that are exceptionally beautiful and wants to study here in my school. That turns out to be: Alice Academy, a school that is only for elites and beautiful being with etiquette.

Somehow, my mom is making someone jealous about the whole idea.

"Shall we start?" The green but straight hair girl, Wakako, asked.

"Ohohoho!" With her right hand on her side and left hand on her lips, she snorted, "We've got to learn everything in Math from Mi-chan~"

This time, I rolled my eyes. I just can't take it anymore.

Ѿ—Ѿ

After I taught some bunch of idiots and got a headache from it, I made an excuse to the teacher in accordance to my work as a _student government_ so that I'll be able to go home as early and as fast as I could. It is just insane of me if I'll teach them till my brain cells are gone off to another head. How the hell did they reach the tenth grade if they don't even know the equivalent of sin forty-five in radicals? And God's sake! I taught them five times already and still can't get it till the ninth time of explanation!!

As I ranted in my thoughts, I stomped my feet away to my house. I tighten my grasp to the strap of my bag and flustered due to madness. Before I know it, I'm in my room. I sighed in exhaustion and plucked my ipod into my ears.

Ohh. It's _**I Got You**_ by Leona Lewis.

_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright._

_Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright._

_And when you need a place to run to,_

_For better for worst, I got you._

Pfft. As if. What a bizarre song. But I like the song. It is just that it is so unbelievable since I don't think anyone could really be alright after you hurt them.

I jumped up and skipped a heart beat for my phone vibrated out of the blue, "Oh God the fu--" I immediately pulled my hands to my mouth and stopped whatever cursing words I was about to say.

I hooked my phone out of my purse and answered, "Hello?" with much of an annoyed tone.

_Hey. Have you heard from your mom?_

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

_Duuh. New boys are going in your dormitory._

"Mom is out. And who are these boys?" I rolled my eyes and tried hard not to imagine the new boy's image.

_Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi are the names. Of course, school is the same and…_

I folded my arms with each other, "And what?" and stared out of the window with dead bored eyes,

_What else, you stupid? You have to go to the airport right now and get the lad in the club._

"B-but---"

_TOOT. TOOT. TOOT. No more buts and the line is busy already. Now get your butt out there and walk away._

"Fine!" I dropped down the call and pulled my hair out of aggravation.

In case you're wondering, that was Hotaru Imai on the other line. She's also known as my best friend. She's actually absent today and I don't know why. But she must have got her lazy day.

"Mikan!! I heard new boys are coming?!" Someone from the outside of my room, shouted. And from the tone of the voice that's probably Kokoroyomi.

I went out of my room with my small pink hand bag, "So?" I replied and looked at the boy with his spiky brown hair.

"So…we're going to be five now?" He grinned at me as the four other guys appeared at his back,

"Yay for me! With just Yome and Kitsuneme, I can die out of bore!" The nearly bald guy, Mochiage said as he put both of his hands at the back of his head.

"Alright, alright. Out of my way now," I shooed my hands to them and walked ahead. I drove my head to them and warned, "You better do well in securing our dorm."

Ѿ—Ѿ

It's been two hours and fifty-five minutes since I was last seen in my bedroom. I waited for the two boys in front of Japan Airport. I stood up and tapped my foot in patience and my hair is in absolute messy bun as I sweated a lot. I glared at the front door of the airport and ran my hand from my forehead to my chin.

"Damn. Shit. I want to go home now!!" I pulled myself down on the floor with black circles around my head.

The placard that I held fell down followed by my long sigh.

"Excuse me," I looked up to where the voice came, "are you Ms. Sakura?"

The navy blue eyes blinked innocently as my hazel brown eyes stared, "Uh, y-yeah?"

"Well, hi! I'm Ruka Nogi." He beamed a smile at me and offered a hand. I gladly accepted it as I stood up and fixed myself,

"I'm the owner's daughter, Mikan Sakura. It is nice meeting you Nogi-kun. " I, too, flashed him my smile. But the lad behind him caught my attention and made me look intently at him.

His hands are tucked in his pockets with some kind of piece of plant stuck in his mouth. He's facing sideward and the hood of his black-like-violet jacket is on his head. He's in small black backpack and maybe his height is for about 5-to-5"6 feet.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you my best friend," Nogi stepped back a little which made me see the lad more. My lips smiled a little bit as I waved my hands in a gesture for saying hi.

"It's alright."

"He is Natsume Hyuuga." Nogi tapped Hyuuga's back which made Hyuuga look at me.

He raised his eyebrows at me while I curled mine.

What a simple greeting.

"Hi!" I lifted up my right hand for a handshake.

He gazed at it while I waited.

But then he faced his back from me, "Tch. Let's go, Ruka."

I move my hand up to my hair which turns out to be that I pretended combing my hair, "Ah, this way," I boosted up my pace a bit and took the lead to our destination.

"Oh, hey," I turned my head to Hyuuga, "put down your skirt a little bit more."

"E-eh?"

He hoisted his forefinger to my butt, "He-ll-o Ki-t-ty."

I blinked thrice while he pushed out his tongue.

…

…

…

"Oh _fuck!_"

Ѿ—Ѿ

I finally got over from my seen underwear by a guy whom I just met and was able to go to our dormitory safe and sound. Actually, my mom babbled these things called RULES and REGULATIONS which I rarely think the other guys follow.

"First rule is: 12midnight is the curfew." My mom flicked her golden brown hair and glared at the two newcomers, "Everyone is following that rule."

I sweat dropped. Well, that's a little bit true but Yome and Kitsuneme goes home by 1am. Only I and Mochiage follow that.

"Second: Grades will not be lower than 85!" Hyuuga smirked while Mochiage nodded in agreement.

"Third: No relationship with each other." Mom folded her arms with each other and narrowed her eyes to the lads', "Fourth and the last: It is a must not to flirt with my daughter!"

I snickered with their heads turning to me.

"My daughter has a fiancé and you bunch of nincompoop are no better than my _soon to be_ son!" I groaned with a sweat drop at the statement.

I then, stood up and smiled, "I now welcome Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi in our Princes of dormitory! Tomorrow, I will officially announce it in school."

"So…" somebody butted in and went downstairs, "new boys, auntie?" continued the hoarse voice as everyone looked at where the voice direction is coming from,

"Hey~ you're awake?" I asked. And it's the dumbest question.

He walked towards me, putting an arm around my neck, "Obviously, I am. And dear, you just have to prepare food for me."

"By the way, here's Yuuto Hiramoto. My fiancé."

And he is the one that my mom wanted to be jealous.

Why?

Well, stay tune.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I mean, the Gakuen Alice. Hey, nobody owns it except Higuchi Tachibana.

Writer's Note: I'm sorry for the late update. But this is a long chapter so I think I'll be forgiven. Just like before, tell me the grammatical errors from this chapter. I think I was a little bit rush in it so…I'll say sorry in advance.

Think About Love.

--

_I have met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you no.  
I had been with the best thing baby you're the best of the best you're the greatest._

_I don't know what it is but, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_I don't know what you do but, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Oh, baby._

_Chris Brown's I love you._

--

Second Chapter: Astounded

**U**nfading _B_eauty.

҉--҉

I lazily opened my eyes. The rays of the sun rushed in my sight and I felt the gush of air on my skin as I slowly went out of the bed. I walked to the bathroom with my fingers rubbing my eyes. Before proceeding onto washing my face, I stared at my reflection.

I carefully thought of the things that happened yesterday.

First, Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga are now part of the princes of dorm. Second, they already know that Yuuto is my fiancé. Third, mom's step one plan was successful. Fourth, I told the two that I will officially announce their membership in school today. And fifth, I'm having this big interest with this Natsume Hyuuga.

I shook my head, finally washing my face.

As I finished my morning routines, I went downstairs. I usually wake up early so I'm used to being alone in the sofa, watching my favorite cartoon. Mom is probably out to buy our breakfast. Hm, I wonder what it will be for today. I prefer ham and egg~

I stopped with a word escaped from my mouth, "Ah."

He spun his head towards me, meeting his crimson orbs with my hazel ones. He nod at me and looked back at the TV screen as he searched for channels. I walked to the kitchen reaching for a glass of water while I snatched a glimpse of him.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Now I know that he wakes up early.

"Say, are you ready for the school?" I asked as I placed myself beside him.

"It's not like it is a competition to be nervous for." He replied nonchalantly as he stood up and went upstairs.

"W-wait!" I called and he looked back, "My school is very different…"

He ignored my statement and continued walking to his room. I heaved a sigh and took a sip on my water. I don't know why but there's something around that guy that makes me think he isn't normal. It is like there's something behind his stoic expression.

What's weird is that it is giving me the urge to know about it.

DING DONG

I immediately put down my water and stood up and walked towards the screen. There, I saw my mom waiting patiently with goods on her hands. I smiled and opened the door.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" I asked her and took some plastic bags out of her grasp.

"Hm, I thought I'd cook ham and egg for my baby." She said, winking at me as I looked back at her with so much glee showed in my eyes.

"Really?! That's what I want for today! You really are the best mom." We put down the goods as I hugged her tightly.

"Now be a good girl and marry Yuuto, okay?" She put her hands on my head and patted it like a dog but I pulled myself out and pouted. Ugh, that _thing_ again.

"Mom, you know very well that we hate each other." I groaned. She curled her brows and glared at me. I sweat dropped and bit my lip.

"That is why I'm setting up plans! You _have_ to make Yuuto jealous." I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever." We both rolled our eyes on each other.

"Go and wake up those ugly butts. They have to help us prepare making breakfast." I went upstairs and shook my head once again. Then I first went inside Yuuto's room which is beside my room.

"Oi. Wake up already." I said, shaking his body.

"What?" He groaned as he pulled the blanket up to his face and covered his ears with his pillow.

My cheeks twitched, "Wake up, you dimwit."

"Go away." With that, I threw his alarm clock on his head making him stood up, "What the hell?!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?!" I shouted and threw more things at him.

He went out of his bed and grabbed my wrist. I stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes. His green orbs were glaring intently at me and that made me scared. I tried my best to get out from his grip but it was too tight that it just made me weak.

"Y-yuuto…!"

"Oi, Sakura, your mom's shouting and it is killing my eardrums."

I spun my head to the owner of the voice which is Natsume. He is standing at the door with both of his arms crossed.

"N-Natsume-kun," I faked a smile as Yuuto held my hands. My hazel brown orbs stared at Natsume saying: _You just save my butt._

"You have to keep your temper. I'm not as kind as what your mother thought." Yuuto's words crept all over my body making me feel cold. It gave me goose bumps and felt a little bit of nervous. He let me go from his tight grip and let me walk away.

I swear I saw his eyes flinch at Natsume's direction as we both exiled his room. That…is something I never expected from a guy who've just made me shiver.

Ѿ—Ѿ

We were inside our personal van, making way towards our school. It was very noisy because of Koko, Mochu, and Kitsuneme playing their new PSP's. But for Natsume, Yuuto, and me…it is very awkward. Ruka was staring outside the window with earphone in his ears, minding his own business.

For a minute, we were found inside the campus. I took the lead towards the auditorium for the special introduction of our new boarders. Students have already made such a ruckus and the auditorium is already packed with tons of students. Everyone is already prepared.

"Wow. It isn't like this when I was a new boarder of Mikan's mom." Koko said.

"You're right. Maybe the news that tells about the new lads coming from US made the girls go gaga." Kitsuneme commented as I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they thought, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are foreigners." I let out a giggle while Mochu laughed with me.

"Sttuuupppiiiddd." We chorused and laughed.

As we walked up to the stage, the principal with the other school officials stood up and bowed at us. I bowed my head too and stood at the center of the stage while the others took a sit beside the school officials.

I cleared my throat and reached for the microphone, "Good morning, everyone. I'm your student body president, Mikan Sakura. Today, I gathered all of you for I will introduce two boys that are living under my dormitory."

It somehow made the audience excited with murmurs flying around the atmosphere. My lips curved up to a tight smile. I think these two handsomest names will be carved in Alice Academy's history forever.

"Every boy that enters my dormitory is being acknowledged because of its extremely beautiful characters. My dormitory has its criteria in accepting boarders. That is why I guarantee the school officials that these boys are extraordinary. In accordance to that, we made a great pact with our school officials that my dormitory boarders will be a model for every student. With that, I demand everyone to pay attention. Lend your ears to me for awhile and meet my two new lovely boarders."

The students clapped their hands while Natsume and Ruka stood up and walked up to me. I straighten my back and held my head up high, proudly presenting the said newcomers. From just standing in front of many students (And I say, too many.) they were able to make the girls blush and boys envy for their looks are above normal.

"This," I tapped Natsume's shoulder, "is Natsume Hyuuga."

I walked beside Ruka and said, "While this is Ruka Nogi."

After that, I gave the microphone to Natsume and whispered to him that he has to introduce himself. He nodded as I smiled and went to take a seat beside Yuuto.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

There was a long silence that the birds chirping and crickets singing (I know its morning, but the school ground has been keeping crickets for who-the-hell-know-reason.) was the only one heard. The students and the school officials blinked a lot. Even I was waiting for more. But then he handed the microphone to Ruka and went back to his seat which is beside me. I blinked a lot and the students were speechless.

"You understand Japanese, don't you?" I asked him in a low voice as he nodded as a response, "Then you heard me that I just told you to introduce yourself?"

He looked at me while I sweat dropped, "What kind of introducing myself would satisfy you and everyone else back there?"

"Uh…" I tilted my head. Dang, he has the sense of making people speechless. I sighed and divert my attention to Ruka.

"I'm a sixteen year old guy from California with Natsume. My name is Ruka Nogi and I'm a half Japanese boy. I'm looking forward to your warm welcome." Ruka said and bowed making the girls faint.

"You can have Ruka as an example," I said to Natsume. But I got no reply so I looked at him only to see his sleeping figure. I fell out of my chair and felt books falling to me.

He reaaalllyyy make people astonish.

After the ceremony for introduction, I lead the way to our room. I twisted the knob of the door and entered the room. The students were, at first, shocked as they looked at me with eyes saying _'let us see them.'_ I proceed to the teacher's desk and flashed a smile.

"Good morning everyone! May we welcome the official members of _The Princes_, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi!" Everyone shouted excitedly with the members entering the room.

One of my classmates, Yuu, raised his hand as I called him, "Yes. Yuu?"

"Mikan-sama, where are their seats?" He asked as the girls squeaked.

"OMG, you have to make Natsume ouji-sama sits beside meee!!"

"No way! He is going to sit beside me!!"

"Ahh! I just have to be beside Ruka ouji-sama!"

"Shut up! He is mine!!"

"Noooo! Natsume ouji-sama!"

It somehow made me flabbergasted and sweat drop—and I think my sweat will be gone for I've been dropping them since the day started. The scene is unexpectedly furious and dangerous that it made a hallucinating fire as its background. Now I can agree that girls are pretty scary. I'm glad that Hotaru is not like them. She's just sitting at the back, quietly watching the girls go crazy.

And the idea struck in my head hard.

"Excuse me! Please calm down!" I shouted as everyone became calm, "Ruka-san is going to sit beside Hotaru who is at the near end of the row."

"EHHH???!!!" The girls and the boys chorused.

"No way! Imai-sama is our queen! Who sits beside her shall be cursed!" A boy said angrily.

"I agree!! Imai-sama is too clean to have dirt beside her!"

"Our pure angelic Ruka ouji-sama is not supposed to sit beside a devil like Imai-san!" A girl commented nervously as Hotaru gave her a scary glare that she can ever have.

"S-she is a bad person!" stuttered another girl.

"Oi, oi, are you saying that I am dirt?" Ruka sweat dropped as I patted his back lightly.

"Don't take it by heart, Ruka-san." Ruka walked towards Hotaru and took a sit beside her. I can see that Hotaru was pissed of by this idea of mine so I have to prepare myself later. She shot her head to my direction as I immediately brought my sight to somewhere.

"N-Natsume-kun will be sitting beside Miki-chan." I announced as the girls can't help but to whine things. I prefer Miki than those fan girls since Miki is a nerd girl like me. I know that she's not—

"K-KYAAA!"

Everyone in the classroom kept quiet and slowly fixed their eyes to Miki. All had a sweat drop and was out of words. Miki's cheeks turned red as she hid her face on her hands. My cheek twitched. Maybe making Natsume sit beside her is not a good idea after all.

"N-Natsume will sit beside Yuuto." I said with a big—BIG sweat drop.

"But Mikan-sama, where will you sit?" Kyle, the vice president of the class asked.

"Uhhh, I'll sit beside Miki-chan." I said as Natsume made his way to Yuuto.

He pulled his chair and took a sit. As for me, I placed myself beside Miki whom I thought will not be a fan girl. She's freaking clutching her fist out of frustration, I so hope I will come out of this school alive. Our homeroom teacher entered the class and twirled around in front.

"You guys just missed the sex in the city last night, right? Well, it was late at night so no one has caught it in the TV, riggghhtt?"

I hit my forehead with my hand and shook my head. Just when will I have a normal class?

Ugh. My life is weird as it is already. No need to ask, Mikan.

Ѿ—Ѿ

I am here in the library once again since I just remembered the essay that our gay teacher told us to do. I completely forgot it since I was too caught up with Natsume and Ruka's hectic intro. It really made me stress and what made me tired is the overwhelming questions of the students about them—especially Miki's hysterical. Not to mention, a group of girls asked for my permission if they can create a fan club for those two!

Sure, Yuuto's entrance was this huge commotion too. But I never thought that the history will repeat itself today. For me, these boys are actually normal. My mom is the one who kept saying that they are extraordinary. But if you will ask me? I'll answer you with a very flat reply.

ABNORMAL.

These boys are veeerryyy weird. Let's start with Koko who is an addict in high-tech gadgets. He will cry over a PSP's new version if he wasn't able to get one. He will be in a very bad mood if someone just killed him in DOTA. And he will not eat all day just to finish FINAL FANTASY VII's game. Then here's Kitsuneme who always got nothing to do better. He always pest people around and it is effing annoying. He can do things that can get your nerve burst and he was actually enjoying those stuffs that he does, especially if he can see your red mad face. Mochu that can make your blood boil for his nonsense prank jokes. He wants to see you fall from his cliff and he will laugh at you till he is satisfied. He is a sadist and sometimes his jokes are beyond my imagination.

Yuuto is not considered as our border because he is my fiancé. Uhh, he actually have his house just a few blocks away from my dorm but since his parents are always out, my mother kept him in our dorm. He is…not that weird. He's the quiet type and doesn't know what's running in his head. Sometimes, he is a pervert and a tease. I don't know if he likes me or what but he's been giving me hints. Hello?? Even though I don't know much about love, I'm not that dumb when it comes to guys' intuition.

Natsume and Ruka? I have to observe them for more weeks. Then maybe, I'll tell you how weird they are. I can't tell that they're weird for now if I don't have enough information about them, right? So, yeah. You just have to stay tune for more.

Ѿ—Ѿ

"Love?"

I nearly jumped out of my chair when a hoarse voice whispered on my left ear, only to see Natsume who is now smirking at me. I gave him a glare while he took a sit beside me with a book on his hands. The title said: _How to get rid of annoying girls_. I scoffed, catching his attention as I pointed my index finger on the book. He looked at his book then back at me, scowling.

"W-what the heck?" I said in between laughs. I tried hard to die down my giggle since we are in the library.

"Well, there have been plenty of girls following me." He shrugged.

"I know how you feel," I smiled at him and tapped his shoulder. He raised his eyebrow to me.

"Why? Have you got girls following you too?"

"No, idiot. Rather, it was boys."

"With that looks of yours?"

"What the hell is wrong with my looks?" I retorted.

He looked sideways and gulped. I rolled my eyes at him and put my hand on my side. He stared at his book and slowly let out a grin. I curled my brows, was he a mental? Sliding his hand to the desk, he slumps his head on it and looked at me like a boy who's curious in everything.

"You are beautiful," I blinked.

"Fuck?" He blurted out a soft giggle.

"You've been cursing in front of me." My jaw tightened.

"So?"

"It's cute."

"Hyuuga—"

"That's Natsume for you."

"Okay, Natsume. Tell me, what are you getting at?"

"You want to know?" I nodded, gritting my teeth. "I'd like you to be my girl."

I got frozen and became an ice cube. I shook my head in confusion, "Wha—"

He cut me off by crashing his lips to mine and before I knew it, I collapsed hearing the students shriek. This is one of a _hell_ day. So God, help me from this Satan. Help me before I curse you!

—Shit. I think I saw Yuuto.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: GA is not mine. Obliviously, I don't own the song too! But I own my dear Yuuto. HEE.

Writer's Note: Am I making this story move too fast? No worries, it'll slow down in this chapter although you might want to wait for more. ^ɷ^ Grammar? _Sucks. XD_

Think About Love.

--

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And they knock you down_

_Just get back up_

_When they knock you down_

_Knock you down._

_Keri Hilson's Knock you Down_

--

Third Chapter: Convoluted.

**U**nfading _B_eauty.

҉--҉

So why mom planned Yuuto to be jealous?

It's because he doesn't like me and she desires him to like me.

My mother is Yuka Sakura. Thirty-two years ago, she was born in Yokaido. People always thought that we are sisters since we are too alike and she's too young for her age. There's a scenario where she went to US for my father works there and she _badly_ need his touch. I was left in my grandfather's care and it was more than a week before she went home to fetch me. Back then, I was just a four year old girl who had nothing to hide as I stared my big hazel orbs to the beautiful woman beside her. Blonde hair, Green eyes, tanned skin, tall, skinny. Incredibly, pretty that I jumped to hug her tight with my small fist.

"_Aww," She awed as she cupped my small figure, "is she the girl? She's so cute, Yuka!" Her soft yet small voice was like music in my ears._

"_Told 'ya. They're a perfect match." My mom crossed her arms on her chest as I looked at them with my innocent eyes._

"_Look at those eyes!" The beautiful lady cheeped and kissed my cheek making me close my eyes. She hugged me tightly before bringing me down. "I can't wait for the future. Glad that I got to see you again, best."_

"_I know. The feeling is mutual and Yuuto is awfully handsome too. " My mom said as they both smiled at me without knowing any word of what they're saying._

Only to know that they freaking agreed to engage me to Yuuto.

I really regret hugging Yuuto's mom thinking she is the most beautiful woman that I'll ever meet.

Ѿ—Ѿ

My head hurts and I could hurl right now and then. I opened my eyes slowly but the light stopped me to do so making me blocked it with my arm and tried to open my eyes again. This time, I saw a figure sitting beside me and another one standing by the wall.

"Ugh…" I groaned, gaining their attention. At a snail's pace, I straighten my back in a sitting position.

"You're awake." the one beside me muttered. I scoffed. It ain't a question.

"Yeah. I am awake." I flashed a smile but it ended in a frown. "You…"

He smirked at me, "Have you decided?"

"What do you think, Mr. Hyuuga?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me. He quirked his lips up and stood up, putting his hands in his pocket as he walked out of the room.

"Well, I'll go tell the others that you're good." I spun my head in front. "They're worried so it'll be very good news to know that you're fine now."

"Yuuto," I bit my lip and put down my head. "In the library, please understand what happened. It's just one of Natsume's Pranks."

"Natsume? So you're calling him by his name." He giggled as he walked over to me, putting his big hand on my head and pulled it up. "Mikan…it's alright. We're good and I don't need your explanation."

"Un," I nodded while he smiled at me and pushed his lips to my forehead.

"Besides, I don't even like you so it's really nothing." He eased down his hand, turning his heels out of the room. It made me utterly speechless as I watched him leave the room. As soon as he got out of my sight, I coughed out a laugh and tried to stop my tears from going down.

It's not that I like Yuuto but it's just that I thought he'll somehow have the heart to mind what happened. My heart feels bitter because I was hoping for something that is impossible to happen. I guess it is really wrong to expect first before it happens.

Ѿ—Ѿ

"You're fine now. What made your head ache is the sudden flow of the things happening in your life. Tiring yourself out will only make it worst so go home and take a rest for today. I told your teacher that you have to skip classes today." Our school doctor, Ms. Kimitsu, said and flashed her genuine smile at me.

"I understand," I, too, gave her my smile and an affirmative nod. Then, I went out of the infirmary room only to be welcomed by my dorm mates. "Hey, guys."

"Yo! How's our princess?" Mochu greeted and hanged his arm on my shoulder. I grinned at them with my eyebrow raised up.

"I just got a bad news," they all looked at me in curiosity, "you guys have to bring me home and serve me."

"You are kidding." Kitsuneme pulled his hands up and shook it with his head, "I'll go back to my hometown if that's a fact."

"Oh. No you can't, my dear." I let out a snigger while he puckered brow. "Well, the _bring me home_ is a fact but the _serve_ one is discretionary."

"Naah. Let's go now, missy." Koko pulled my head to his shoulder as we walked away with others tailing behind. The students watched us walk which made me embarrassed. I mean, these guys _are_ the prince and yet they're with a girl who's just a mere owner's daughter of their dorm. I let out a pout and tried to free myself from him.

"I can't walk perfectly, you know? Students are staring." I made an effort to look up at him but the way he held my head is making it pointed downward—know that? Whatever.

"I don't really care," He shrugged his shoulders as I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"I anticipated your answer." He guffawed but still never let go of my head, much to my dismay.

All of a sudden, we halted. I was confused why the hell we stopped so I looked upfront. I saw high-heeled black shoes and very white legs. I blinked my eyes a lot while Koko finally—_finally—_freed my head.

"Hey, Mik—"

"Ho…Hotaruuuu!!!!" I cried and leaped over to hug her. But she immediately moved to her left, making my face fall on the floor flatly. I looked at her with teary eyes. "Hotaru…"

"You are perfectly fine as what Hyuuga said." She scorned and offered me a hand. I accepted it wholeheartedly, standing up from my fall. I pulled my lips to a smile and knocked my chest with my closed fist.

"After all, I'm still Mikan Sakura." And with that, it caused them to laugh at us.

"You seriously need to talk to me, Hyuuga." Hotaru looked at Natsume's direction. He did nothing but raised brows and licked his lips as he turned to me pulling his tongue out.

I pulled my tongue out too and cuddled my arms to Hotaru's. "You need to talk to my best friend, pervert."

"Whatever, flirt."

"Wha—what?!"

Ѿ—Ѿ

I closed my eyes, letting the breeze touch my bare skin. My long auburn hair swayed together in the air as I brought some strands of my hair behind my ear. It felt so good as if I was flying. Disturbance came when I heard scratches and footsteps in back.

"Mikan?" I spun my head to my back and saw no one but Koko.

I groaned, "Did you know that my neck is in pain right now because you held it for more than a minute?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry about that."

Silence engulfed between us. I waited for his purpose of entering my room but he was mute. Standing here on my veranda, I walked into my room. Maybe if I'm here inside of my room, he'll be able to talk. But much to my chagrin, he did nothing.

"Come on, Koko. You gotta say something." My hands were place on my sides as I tilted my head to my right.

"Mikan, this is making me nervous." He massaged his temples while I stared at him in confusion. Tint of red came rushing on his cheeks and I found it amusing.

"Why are you nervous about…standing there and saying nothing?" I said, half-laughing.

"You don't understand, I…" His words left unfinished. He ran his fingers to his hair while I raised an eyebrow at him. I tapped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest as I playfully pouched my lips.

"Koko, I don't own the time."

"Mikan, I…"

"Wha—?"

"I don't want Natsume to be your boy."

I was taken aback at what Koko said. Usually, he doesn't meddle in my things so this made me shocked. I pulled my lips in and sighed. This is really not good for my head if whatever I'm thinking will happen.

"Can you explain why?" My face is painted with worry as he walked to my bed and took a sit on it. I did the same and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Koko…"

"I actually…_love_ you, Mikan." I exhaled a big amount of air. Just like what I thought.

"Wa-Why?" He covered his forehead with his hands placing it on his knees.

"Do you really have to ask why?" His orbs looked at mine which made me flinch. I scratched my head and sweat dropped.

"You know, I don't really understand this _love_ thing." I moped. "You, of all the people, know that." He nodded at me while I annoyingly pouted. "Then why do you have to let yourself fall to me?"

"There's nothing _we_ could do," I disbelievingly looked at him as he immediately shot his head to me and dropped a sweat. "I—I can't do anything about it. My heart has its own brain, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Koko. But why now?"

"Why now—what?" He curled his brows as I smirked.

"I mean, why did you confess to me just now?"

"Well, remember the rule number three and four?"

"Right." I sighed in exasperation. I should have made a distance to my dorm mates. I trusted them _too_ much. This doesn't make any sense at all. I mean, maybe Hyuuga is—no! Hyuuga _is_ absolutely playing around. But Koko? I know Koko well and I can tell how serious he is right now. I stared at Koko's eyes intently and gulped my saliva down. "Koko, we can't…it really sucks but we _can't_—"

"Just think about it first, Mikan. If you will turn me down right now, you don't know how much it'll hurt me so please. I'm begging you here, girl. _I love you_. I really fucking do love you and I want you to think about my feelings even just for tonight." Koko hurriedly stood up and left the room leaving my _oh-so-big_ mouth dropped on the floor.

Ѿ—Ѿ

I was staring blankly on the mid-air when suddenly; two knocks were heard behind my door. It startled me but was able to move onto my door to open it.

"Guess what," The husky voice tickled my ears. "We're going on a date and your clothes look hot on you." I laughed at his statement and rolled my eyes playfully.

I was just wearing a white tube with jacket on top and a denim skirt that's just above my knees. I wore high white socks that are few inches down to my knees. My hair is messily pony-tailed with dangling earrings hanging on my ears. Bangles are around my left wrist leaving me in a perfectly cute girl.

"Really, Natsume—" He cut me off by dragging me away from my room which caused me to stumble. "H-hey! Where are you taking me?"

"Why did you dress up?" He asked me out of nowhere. We are now outside the dorm and in front of his red Ferrari Køyreskular sports car.

"I want to go to the park to think about…something." I said making it sound as believing as it is. I really need to think about Koko's confession and I had a thought of dressing up.

"Get in, chick." I looked down and saw Natsume who's already inside his car. I opened the door and entered his car, putting the seat belt as the car went away in an incredible speed.

After some time, we both came in the restaurant and were welcomed by the beautiful waitresses. I gawked at the scene. This restaurant is the most fabulous I've ever seen. It's sparkling everywhere and I know that people who eats here is freaking full of yen.

"What the hell?" Natsume scoffed at me as I continued to ogle my surroundings till we took out sits.

"We are actually here to hear your answer." I got choked by my own saliva and poked my chest really hard. I actually forgot about Natsume!

"What? Uh, you know Yuuto is my fiancé." Natsume smirked at me as he pulled my chin towards his. My face was barely five-inches away from him and I think we're just exchanging breaths.

"It's fine right?" I looked at his eyes in confusion, "The jerk is your fiancé while I'm your boyfriend." I pushed him away, blushing madly.

"Are you out of your mind?! What makes you think I'll agree to that?" I was madly furious at him right now. I can't believe him. He is not thinking straight—well, maybe he is but it is just for his damn self. I know that he's just pla—

"Because you can have benefits." I suddenly stopped my tracks. Somehow, he caught my interest.

"What kind of benefits?" I narrowed my butterscotch eyes at him.

"The two of us will definitely win in this deal. I know that your mother planned Yuuto to be jealous because the punk doesn't even want you. But he isn't really jealous. In fact, he doesn't care. So if you are willing to be my girl, we'll figure how to make him fall over heels to you. While I can certainly make the gaga girls jerk out of my life." He pointed his elbow to the table and reached out for my hair as he took whiffed on it. His crimson eyes looked lustfully at me and made shiver ran down to my spine.

We both stared at each other for awhile. The song _Knock me Down_ played continuously at the restaurant but neither of us looked away. He licked his lips while I clicked my tongue. This feels like a scene in shoujo mangas' where both party are enjoying each other's company.

"Deal?" He asked.

"D-deal." I answered in shilly-shallying.

Oh I hope this works. Cause if it won't, it'll be bye-bye lalaLand.

T.B.C.

_Pardon for the BOLD letters and sticky sentences. The document uploader has its problems and I swear to God it made me burst out of anger when I saw that mess on the latter chapter. :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You perfectly know those I own. _*smiles sweetly*_ right?

Writer's Note: If you'll be confused by this chapter, please don't hesitate to ask me about it via review. And I'm really sorry for updating this late. I'm glad that I got nice reviews for my first story. I'm really happy. So I hope everyone can help me improve my writing skills? Thank you so much to those who reviewed and read this story! More power to everyone!

_Additional Tip, To enjoy the story, try listening to these songs: Sobakasu (Judy & Mary from Samurai X), Long Kiss Goodbye (Halcali from Naruto), For you (Azu from Naruto), Lost my Music and God Knows (Hirano Aya from Haruhi Suzumiya), and Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line (Minami Kuribayashi from Tsubasa Chronicles) _

_Because these songs made me write non-stop. XD_

**Think About Love.**

_Do you know how to touch a girl?__  
__If you want me so much__  
__First I have to know__  
__Are you thoughtful and kind?__  
__Do you care what's on my mind?__  
__Or am I just for show?__  
__You'll go far in this world__  
__If you know how to touch a girl_

_Jojo's How to Touch a Girl_

Fourth Chapter: Confusion.

**U**nfading _B_eauty.

҉--҉

"_I really fucking do love you and I want you to think about my feelings even just for tonight."_

"Wa-WAIT!" I pulled my hands up as a stop sign to Natsume, who is partly inches away from my face.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and moved backwards, flattening his back to the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for my reply.

"_I actually love you, Mikan…"_

The words of Koko, his confession to me, suddenly came rushing into my mind as if it was a ruined tape playing all over again. Shades of pink color can't help but come out on my cheeks. Embarrassed, I let out a sweat drop with an awkward laugh to Natsume. I smiled at him as sweetly as possible but he only looked at me. A look that says, _my smile is disgusting_.

"I-I take it back," I bit my lip. "I take back what I said. It's not a deal. No deal. Never."

"What the hell, little-girl?" Natsume scoffed at me. I shrugged as a reply.

"I realized that I'm not an idiot. And hey—! I'm not a little-girl!" I glared at him and stood up, with both of my hands placed on the desk. "I'm going," I said and walked away, passing Natsume. But before I reach the exit, he grabbed my hand, twisting my body to face him.

"A deal is a deal." He fiercely stated. I tossed his hand and placed my hand on my hip.

"To hell with that? I already told you that I take back my deal." I pulled my tongue to him while he rolled his eyes. He, once again, grabbed my hands and dragged me out of the restaurant probably because…ah, well, we were actually gaining lots of attention there.

Ѿ—Ѿ

We, Natsume and I, were sitting on a bench as we watched the beautiful lake that has the reflection of the moon. It's been forty-five minutes since he dragged me here in this…isolated park. Actually, it is a very pretty park yet not many have visited it. I can give figures to you if you are willing to know how many people are here now.

I heaved a sigh and took a glimpse of Natsume. He's not saying anything. He is just watching the lake with me silently. To be honest, I could just walk away right now to escape this deal that he's telling me but I don't know what's stopping me from doing that. It's like someone's telling me that I'll regret it if I'll stand up and walk out of this park. I parted my lips to remind him that the deal is declined but he suddenly turned to look at my eyes. Then he smirked at me and moved his hands to my hair. Out of the blue, my hair's down.

"What the—?" I said, startled by his actions.

"You look better that way," He twirled my curled hair on his forefinger. "Do you know why we're here?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm confused, actually."

"It's nothing." He looked back again to the lake. And I don't know if he smiled or what, but I'm sure his eyes are saying he is happy. But his answer seemed to annoy me. He asked me if I know why we're here and said I don't then his reply is nothing? Really.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" I asked with my brows twitching.

"Whatever." He stood up. "Let's go back. It's already 11:30" I nodded.

We started walking side by side towards the parking lot. I pouted, he is just playing around. What a nerve. Ugh. "Ne, Natsume." He looked at me. "The deal is off, okay?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said with a shrug.

"You know, I don't really want to be your girlfriend." I glared at him and brushed my hair into ponytail, again.

"You mean, a fake girlfriend," He sneered. "The feeling is very mutual."

I snapped my head to him and disbelievingly looked at him. "Then why are you asking me to be your fake girlfriend?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No choice."

"You conceited arrogant guy." I angrily commented and stomped my feet to his car. I banged the window of his car and frowned. "Open the damn door, hurry!"

"Whatever." His dull voice cockily said as he pushed the button on his keys, causing the door to open. I hopped in and slammed the door madly.

Ѿ—Ѿ

The next morning, everyone in the class asked me if I was alright. Even Hotaru asked about my condition. Of course I'll tell them the usual reply: '_I'm fine'_. That way, they'll never bother to ask for more. But I'm not really fine. That selfish Natsume made me feel worst.

I looked at Natsume and Yuuto's direction. Girls are gawking at them in circle but none of them got the guts to neither touch nor talk to them. Then to my side, Miki is nowhere to be found. I thought I could ask her to study with me.

"Mikan," A voice called, coming from the back. I turned my head and saw Yuu Tobita waiving his hands to me. I was delighted and waved back.

Yuu Tobita is a very great friend of Hotaru and mine. He is the secretary of our student government. He is a very kind and helpful guy. But I think he is very mysterious. He doesn't really talk much about himself but he's willing to listen to us. Hotaru said that Yuu is someone you shouldn't mess with. Most guys like him are very scary when mad.

Before I knew it, Yuu was already standing in front of me. "Mikan, how are you? I heard you collapsed yesterday?"

"Ah, that? I'm fine. Over fatigued maybe?" I smiled at him. Then I offered him to take Miki's seat which he gladly accepted.

"So how's the dorm?" Yuu pouched his lips to Natsume.

"Uh, doing well." Hesitated, I answered Yuu.

Yuu is actually my former prince. Means, he also got the chance to live in our dorm. But a month ago, his parents decided to finally stay here in Tokyo. Although he is not a prince anymore, many girls are still into him. He is a sophisticated guy and he looks so smart—which is obviously the truth. He ranked three here in our school (I'm the first and Hotaru is the second) that I thought he could be my biggest burden into achieving my goal as the 'Top one student till graduation'

"Anyway, Mika—"

"YOU WHAT?"

Yuu and I shrieked from the sudden outburst of the guys in front. It was Kitsuneme and Mochu who shouted while Koko sweat dropped and tried to calm his two friends. I shook my head in frustration and gritted my teeth as I looked back at Yuu.

"I'm sorry about that, Yuu." I said. "What were you saying?" Yuu waved his hands upfront while he shook his head.

"It's nothing Mikan." He, assuring me, replied.

"Those three," I muttered under my breath, brows twitching. I stood up, stomping my way towards them. "You guys, where your etiquettes are! Remember the dorm's reputation, you idiots!" One by one, I knocked their heads as hard as I could.

Kitsuneme looked at me with his teary eyes. "B-but Mikan, Koko told us that he—"

Koko glared at Kitsuneme with his hand on Kitsuneme's mouth. "I told them that…uh…I'm going to wash the dishes tonight." His voice was shaking which made me come to a conclusion that he is nervous. "Yeah! I'll finally wash the dishes!"

"You always wash them, dimwit." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"Really? Ahahahaha… last night, I think Mochu did the dishes." Koko said with his sweats dropping on his face.

I faced Mochu who kept his mouth shut by putting both of his hands on it. "What is it Mochu?"

"E-eh? What, Mikan?" He stuttered.

"You're keeping something from me," I moved towards him while he moved backwards. But then, he bumped with the wall so I immediately took the advantage and caged him by putting my hand on the wall. "Now tell me what it is?" my other hand was on my hip.

He gulped and avoided my gaze. "I've got nothing to say, Mikan."

"Really, Mochu. You know me." I warned but he just looked at me. This time, his eyes are not nervous anymore and it doesn't tell me that he's hiding something.

"Stay away from me now, Mikan." Now it's him who is warning me.

I raised an eyebrow. "And if I won't?" All of sudden, he caught my collar and pushed my face near his. My eyes widen and I'm sure that we caught everyone's attention. Or should I say everyone's interest.

"If you won't, I'll _kiss_ you."

_*gasp*_

_*gasp*_

_*gasp*_

Everyone in the class looked at our situation, the students started to whisper that could start rumors. My sweats are dropping on my face, non-stop. Slowly, I can feel his breath nearing my lips which made me turn as red as a tomato. My mind went blank and I can't think of what I should do. I closed my eyes tightly, moving a little backwards but he easily pulled me a little to him.

Swiftly yet harshly, someone pulled me out of Mochu's grasp and that made me stumble to one of the student's table. Then I snapped my head back. My jaw dropped at the scene. It was Kitsuneme, holding Mochu's chest. Kitsuneme who is known as cheerful and smiling fool, angrily looked at Mochu.

"You wouldn't betray me like what Koko did, right Mochu?" Kitsuneme asked in a low voice. Question marks started to appear on top of my head as I suddenly snapped. This is too much of a distraction to everyone.

"H-hey you two, go back to your seats." I tried my best to look mad but my voice was betraying me. Kitsuneme finally let go of Mochu, pushing him to the wall. He tucked his hands in his pockets and turned to take his seat. Mochu and Koko did the same. I sighed. "I'm sorry for that, everyone."

"What happened here, Ms. Sakura?" A voice from the door entrance crooked. The atmosphere became gloomy all of a sudden but I think it is better than what happened before.

"It's nothing, Jinno-sensei. Everything's fine," I gazed at Mochu and the other two. "I assure you that."

"Well then, go back to your seat now." He commanded while I nodded and went to my chair.

With that, the lesson gawkily started.

Ѿ—Ѿ

"You dumbass, I'll kill you." Whispered Koko to Kitsuneme. I can pretty hear them because I'm just at their back.

"I'll see if you can do that," Kitsuneme whispered back with a smirk. Then I bumped their heads with each other while Jinno-sensei wasn't looking. Miki shrieked a little but was able to hold it back.

"You two, talk to me later." I said, my voice sounds so annoyed. Mochu laughed at the two so I glared at him. "Don't think you've escaped, pervert." He stopped and this time, Kitsuneme and Koko laughed at him.

"Mikan, I don't think you have to be that harsh to them." Yuu, who's at my back, sweat dropped. I rolled my eyes followed by a sigh.

"Yuu, don't do that. I might get you involve." I advised him which he without more ado followed.

"Hey," Natsume called. The aisle is the only one separating us but he's like a seatmate if only the aisle is not there. "Can't you keep quiet? You all are disturbing my eardrums."

"Shut up, Natsume." I glowered. Not noticing that Jin-jin (Jinno-sensei) was already looking at us. He walked to my desk with his infamous stick on his hand. His cheeks twitched.

"Do you have any problems with my subject, Sakura and Hyuuga?" He asked as displeasure was written all over his face.

I saw Natsume smirked. He is not thinking of something…bad, right? "Actually, Jin-Jin this little girl told me she's bored of your lessons and asking me if I can accompany her to cut classes."

I got choked by my own saliva with eyes opened wide. "Jin-Ji—Jinno-sensei, this guy is clearly liar!" I defended.

"I've been wondering what your true color is, Ms. Sakura. Being an honor student doesn't mean you're all that." He madly stared at my shaking eyes. Then he faced his back at us but his eyes looked sideway. "Punishment for talking during class hours, clean the backyards!" He shouted and continued his lessons.

Damn. This is the first time that I got punishment! Since birth! The students started to murmur as I glowered at Natsume who grinned widely. Due to my overflowing madness, I raised my middle fingers at him and if my feet can do that too, I'll do it. _Fuck You_, I muttered in my thoughts.

Ѿ—Ѿ

I was supposed to be in the library at this point in time. But now I'm stuck with this stupid guy who dragged me in this mess. He's really the worst. This day is really annoying. And I can't understand the princes anymore. Besides, Yuuto and Ruka, these dimwits ruined my beautiful and memorable day. I glared at my broom then to the rotten leaves that kept falling from this big tree. Then I gazed at Natsume who's lying on the bench with a manga covering his features.

I exhaled an amount of air then raised the broom. I threw the broom at him but he didn't even flinch. "Oi! Help me here, dumbass!" I shouted. But I didn't saw him move an inch which made me worried. "Hey! Are you alive?" This time, I walked towards him and tossed the manga out of his face.

His eyes were closed, peacefully dreaming. I brought myself down to take a sit beside him. Now that I see it, he's actually handsome. Handsome if he won't talk. He has a very long eyelashes and a perfect nose and his…his mouth is as red as a cherry. His skin is whiter than mine and I envy him for that. I wonder what's his dre—

"Quit staring," I blinked and looked at my surroundings. Who the hell said that? Then I looked back at Natsume and saw that his eyes are already open. "Pervert."

I slipped with my both hands behind my buttocks, supporting me. "Y-you! Don't tell me you pretended that sleep!"

He shrugged. "Maybe, dunno."

My vein popped as I stood up and ready to hit him but he was able to catch my wrist which made our faces a few edges away from each other. I went red in the face and struggled but he just tightens his grip. "Let me go." My voice appeared with warn, I fiercely looked at him.

"Make me." He simpered and dragged my body down with his other hand at the bottom of it.

"Put me down you moles—!"

"A-ano…" a tiny voice butted in.

Still in an awkward position, we both instantly looked to where the voice came from. Natsume unleashed me and let me fall down flatly on the ground. "Hey!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

As I stood up, I saw his shocked expression so I followed Natsume's gaze. I gasped. _W-what a cute girl!_

The girl has these twisted locks at the end of her hair. She has fascinating gray eyes and our uniform suits her as if she's in cosplay. This is the first time I saw a girl who's this cute! Her make-up looks natural to her and the way she looks at Natsume is very tempting…?

"N-Natsume!" The girl squeaked followed by her arms spreading wide, she ran to Natsume.

"D-don't come near—!" It was already too late when Natsume said that. The girl already threw herself to him.

—WAIT. This cute girl knows Natsume?

"Do you know this guy?" I looked at the girl in disbelief. "Aren't you looking for another Natsume?"

"Eh?" The girl freed Natsume and turned to me. She smiled. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice you before. Natsume is my friend!"

I coughed out a laugh. "Your friend?"

"Hey, ugly, what the hell are you doing here?" The furious Natsume asked. The girl pouted at him. Oh my God, she's so cute. A total ¹_bishoujo_! She's not ugly, stupid Natsume.

"A friend of mine told me to transfer here. Since my previous school was acting harsh on me. Then I remember, when I was having vacation in US, you told me that this is going to be your school." She beamed at us and giggled.

"Tch. Go away, hag." Natsume said which made me irritated.

"Hey! She's really beautiful so don't give her names like that?" I lividly stated.

"A-ara? Is this your girlfriend, Natsume?" She entwined her arms with each other, raising an eyebrow.

"NO WAY!" I immediately retorted.

"Hm, the way you answered tells me that you don't have any interest with _my_ Natsume." She nodded making me confused.

"Eh? Well, I can't deny that I don't like this guy," I said, pointing my index finger to Natsume. "But why—"

"I just thought you are my rival. Because," She moved to Natsume, putting her chin to his shoulder. "I really like Natsume."

Her sweet aura, all of a sudden, became mystical. Then she let out her tongue and pulled Natsume with her, leaving me at a complete loss.

So Natsume has a girl like that? Then that means he doesn't need me to be his fake girlfriend!

…Yay me…

Ugh.

Then I blinked twice and looked at the broom on the floor then to the scattered leaves. "E-eh? NATSUME YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE!"

T.B.C.

_Nyahaha. I wonder who can guess the girl's name. So I've now introduced two characters, huh? It was nice writing this. I'll write the next chapter right away so that I can post it early. Sorry for the grammar error again.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I borrowed most of the characters in Gakuen Alice which owned by Higuchi-sama. The song isn't mine either.

Writer's Note: Okay, It'll probably take time before I update this story after this. June 1st is the start of my class as a college freshman. So I'll make this story as nice as it can be. I hope everyone will enjoy! I'm sorry for the grammar error and this was slightly rushed. By the way, if you got the right guess, I dedicate this chapter to you!

**Think About Love.**

_It this isn't love, tell me what it is__  
__'Cause I could be dreaming or just plain crazy__  
__It this isn't love, tell me what it is__  
__'Cause I never felt like this baby__  
__If this isn't love_

_L-O-V-E, what is in me__  
__L-O-V-E, oh if this isn't love__  
__L-O-V-E, what is in me__  
__L-O-V-E, oh if this isn't love_

_Jennifer Hudson's If This Isn't Love_

Fifth Chapter: Feelings.

**U**nfading _B_eauty.

҉-҉

The birds swooped low. They seemed so peaceful but for me, they were selfish. With my chin on my palm, they only let me watched yet they never let me join. Maybe you were already saying in your thoughts about how crazy I am.

When I was young, I always told my father that I am a bird. I can fly like them. But as I grew up, I found out that those were just my dreams. I always dreamt that I'm a bird and I flew from place to place. It hurts when I found out that I am a human and I can never be a bird. I can never fly and worst was I can never be free like them.

"So she's Luna Koizumi." I took a side-glance in front. It was Anna who whispered at Nonoko.

"Do you think she'll be a great friend?" Nonoko asked but Anna shrugged and the conversation ended.

Luna was the girl we met yesterday at the backyards. Damn and she was the one who dragged Natsume, letting him escape from his work. It was his freaking detention…with me.

Yes people, I ended cleaning the whole mess. I didn't tell Jin-jin about it. I'm such a good person, right? Praise me! But I actually planned something evil for him. Hohoho.

Oh and I found out that Luna's hair was fake. How did I found out? Talk about the gossips. Though I never participated in those, the girls screeching voice made my ears listened to it. Everyone said she was trying to imitate Nobara Ibaragi. You know the famous teenage model? Yeah, that one. And she did it pretty well! A perfect replication!

But you know what irked me about this bi—Luna?

"How come you haven't called me?"

"Ehh? Natsume would be the first one I'll call! But I don't have his number…"

It was Yuuto who had been flirting with her. I can't tell her to go and _shag_ herself and stop flirting with _my_ fiancé because, well, no one really knew that I'm engaged with Yuuto. Then I also remembered Yuuto mentioned about the girl that he loves. The actual reason why he was angry with me was because—according to him, I snatched Luna's position. And the reason why I'm mad at him was because he loves another girl.

Do I love him?

No, definitely not. That was what I've been telling to myself because I don't know what love means. But I always felt jealousy and anger whenever he ignored me. According to Wikipedia, that meant love. Whatever I felt, it was love. Though, I continued to convince myself that it was not.

For a reason of I don't want to know that I felt love. I don't want to know that this is love. And I don't want to fall in love.

"The Yuuto that I'm seeing disgusts me."

I looked in front and saw the pouting Koko.

I scoffed. "Then you'll be disgusted everyday from now on."

"Why is he flirting with her? Doesn't he love you?"

Koko and the others didn't know that we were angry with each other. They didn't know that we didn't like each other. That was why I can't understand why Koko confessed to me even if what he knew was I like Yuuto. They knew that I didn't know what love means though. But they said I probably know what like meant and that was why they came to conclude that I like Yuuto yet I didn't love him. Very much confusing but that was it.

"He likes me. I think he was trying to make me jealous." I replied with a wag of hand.

"Then aren't you?" He raised his brow to me.

That caught me off guard but then I smiled at him. "I trust him."

"How lucky that brat." Koko sighed.

Ѿ—Ѿ

How ironic. I didn't even notice it, the class ended already. I was walking in the hallway towards my favorite place. Yes, it is the usual Library. As I passed by, I heard familiar voices talking about something. At first I ignored it but then I heard my name.

"Let me ask you, how did you fell in love with Mikan?"

I stopped and poked my head. So a male's bathroom was their meeting place? And what kind of question was that, Mochu.

"She comforted me when my mother died." Koko muttered. I gasped. I was trying to act friendly not flirting! He…he fell for me just because of that? "Her smile is a thing that I can't afford to loose anymore."

"Me, I love her because she's kind and a beauty. Not to mention, strong." Kitsuneme chirped as I got choked by my saliva. H-he also loved me? What was with these guys?

"She's the only girl in the dorm. I can't help but to look only at her." Mochu said with his head down. They all sighed while I turned my heels and started walking away.

I placed my hand on my chest then heaved a sigh. Was this a punishment because I can't accept that I'm in love? Many people had come to love me, was that a punishment? So that was why they were acting weird yesterday in the class…

Ѿ—Ѿ

I opened the door of the Library. I felt great since there were few students in my favorite place. After I logged in the counter, I scanned the place and looked for a table to stay. My eyes widened as I saw Ruka seating at the near end of the table. I walked over to him.

"Can I join you? Ruka-sama?" I smiled.

He looked up to me and nodded. "Why not?"

"Thank you." I pulled the chair and sit on it as I grabbed out my bag and pulled my notebook.

"Mikan," He called and I looked to him. "Can I call you that?"

"Uhuh." I flipped my notebook and started answering the homework given by Jin-jin.

We both stayed quite after that. I finished my homework after fifteen minutes and stood up to look for a book to read. Ruka did the same. I was browsing the History category and of course, a dictionary. I saw Ruka picked the Biology book and we both walked back to our chairs.

"You love history?" He asked. I nodded in reply.

"And you love biology."

"Yup," He beamed. "By the way, what happened to the guys yesterday? Were they fighting over you?"

I coughed. "H-how—"

"Aha! So they're in love with you!"

"Oh gosh, how come you know?"

He giggled and shrugged his shoulders. He placed his chin on his hands and stuck his tongue out. "Secret,"

"No fair! You know about that!" I pouted.

"They will be punished right? It's one of the rules of your mother. And besides, Yuuto might get mad." Ruka stated. He pushed his book away and smiled at me.

I stared at his ocean-like eyes. Will it be alright if I'll open up to him? "Ne Ruka, can I trust you?" Because right now, he is the only one I can tell this to. Natsume will just laugh about this and tell me I'm stupid.

"Hm, depends upon you. If you feel like I can't be trusted then follow what your vibes tell you." He shrugged. He got a point there but I don't know if I had vibes.

I sweat dropped. "Okay. I trust you so please don't tell this to anyone—especially Natsume—and hear my rants. For now, you are the only person I can talk about this to. Hotaru is not really interested about my problems and my other friends might tell silly things. They have a weird opinion."

Ruka just blinked his eyes on me as he sweat dropped.

Ѿ—Ѿ

"I don't understand! I'm just being me, Ruka. I don't intend them to fall for me and I never want them to! Why are they making my life so difficult than already it is?" I banged my fist to the table. Ruka just stared at his coffee while I glared somewhere.

We went out of the library and decided to stay in a coffee shop near our dorm. That was obvious since you really can't make some noise in a Library, right?

"That's the point Mikan. Because you are being you, they fall for you. I mean, in school you are like the greatest student and in the dorm you are the very stupid girl, annoying, terrible cook. In short in school you are perfect while in dorm you are imperfect. And your personality in dorm is who you really are." Ruka stated. His voice sounded like it was just as simple as that.

"Ruka, you don't—"

He looked at me and cut my words. "Trust me Mikan, I understand you."

I sighed. "So you mean they love my imperfect side?"

He nodded. "They like the exact you. That's because they can get near you. If you are perfect they feel so intimidated and it's not like it is you."

"How come you know that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe because I feel the same way with them? I love you too."

"Ruka," I narrowed my eyes and threatened him.

He guffawed and winked. "I kid."

"Knew that," I rolled my eyes as he continued his enjoyment.

"Natsume was pestering you to become his girlfriend, right?" Ruka asked, suddenly changing the topic to the most dreadful subject.

I gritted my teeth as I closed my fist. "And what about that jerk?"

"Did you know why?" He took a sip at his coffee but his eyes were fixed on mine.

"He said it was to make the gaga girls jerk off his life." I mocked then Ruka grinned.

"Such a bad-ass liar yet you didn't notice." He stated while I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually,"

And that totally made me speechless.

Ѿ—Ѿ

"We're home!" I shouted and inspected the house. The lights were off in the kitchen and no one was in living room. Ruka who was behind me, went in and looked around the place.

"They're not yet here." He muttered.

"Why? It's already six pm." I furrowed my brows then took a seat on sofa.

"I'll call Natsume." Ruka grabbed the telephone and punched some numbers. I watched him. "Natsume, it's me."

I reached for the remote control of the television and turned it on with a low volume. Ruka continued, "Where are you?" I stood up and walked in the kitchen, switched the light on, and picked up a banana. I laid my back on the wall while I munched the fruit. "N-Nagoya?"

We both widened our eyes. Ruka turned to me and tilted his head. I ran to him and snatched the phone. "N-NATSUME! What do you mean Nagoya? Is mom with you?"

"_Yeah, she's with us. Everyone is here." _His doll voice replied.

"Why?" I cried. I'll kill you mom, I will do that!

"_Luna invited us."_

"Huh? What for? And why did you left us alone?" I angrily asked as my grip on the phone tightened.

"_It was for Luna's welcome party,"_ He groaned. _"And what do you think is the reason why you were left behind with Ruka?"_

"Yuuto—"

"_He is with us, of course."_ I stayed quiet and it was only our breaths that can be heard by now. _"Jealous?"_

"Obviou—! Ah." My hand automatically touched my lips as I heard Natsume scoffed. I am sure he was smirking now. How frustrating! Why am I acting weird?

"_Come here."_

"What?" I looked at Ruka who was listening to my answers with Natsume.

"_I'm lonely, come here."_

"Natsume…" I smiled a bit while Ruka stared at me and looked puzzled. This might be the first time he saw me with a tender expression.

"_I'm lonely, come here, I need Ruka. And not you."_

"W-what? I-I know!"

"_Tch, I bet you thought it was you that I wanted to come. I know that Ruka won't leave you so you will be the one to bring him here."_ I can see that he stuck that annoying tongue of him out. _"Stuuppiid."_

"Argh! I hate you!"

"_Yeah right, whatev—Yuuto, how many times should I tell you that I don't like you?"_

I flinched. Was that Luna's voice? Then before I could ask Natsume, he dropped the call. It was as if the time stopped even my breath. The noise around me disappeared and the beat of my heart was the only thing I can hear. I saw Ruka opened his mouth but I can't hear what he was saying. My grip loosened and the phone fell on the floor as Ruka held my shoulders and shook me.

I am the bird that got caught by a person. That person became my owner and took my freedom away by locking me in birdcage. He never cared about how I felt when he did that. I was angry with him because of that. But because he gave me food to eat and a birdcage as shelter, my feelings quavered.

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual, I'll declare that GA is not mine and the song that I used is not too.

Writer's Note: Yo everyone! I have to apologize for the very late update of this story. o We went back to restore our Villa and left our previous house so right now we have no internet. Worst is our school is blocking FFN and I seriously don't know how did they know about this site. =.=' But anyway, I'm here in some random restaurant eating dinner. And this place has a wifi so I'm grabbing this chance to upload this chapter. (I originally finished typing this chapter last two weeks ago.) _I'MSORRYFORGRAMMARERROR!_

**Think About Love.**

_Cause I still feel that all the things I did before_

_When you used to need it more remember all the ways_

_You fix me how, you fixed me now. _

_And if you ever feel injured_

_Bruised and battered _

_Are you sore? _

_Then I will tell that one to just breathe, breathe._

_Mariana's Trench's Fix Me_

Sixth Chapter: Gaffe.

**U**nfading _B_eauty.

҉-҉

—_Yuuto, how many times should I tell you that I don't like you?_

"Ruka," I called without looking in his eyes. He stopped shaking me. "We should go to Nagoya now." His hands slowly dropped to his sides as we both stood up and took a seat on the sofa.

"What happened?" He worriedly asked.

"I don't think I can let them have the fun as we sulk here." I shrugged and let out a fake smile, supposed that he would take it as a joke.

He sighed. "Why don't you tell me, Mikan? I know you heard something from the phone."—and he did not. Ugh.

"Please," I gazed at his cerulean orbs. "Can we just go to Nagoya?"

"Alright," He smiled at me and I did the same. "Get ready. I'll text Natsume and ask where the exact location is." I nodded.

I went upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. Now that I think about it, how many set of dresses should I bring? Maybe I should bring three sets? Nah, I would bring lots of dress to be sure.

Ѿ—Ѿ

After an hour of preparation, three hours of travel and we were in front of a big white house in Nagoya. And I could see four cars parked. Obviously, the red one is owned by _the_ Natsume Hyuuga; the yellow for Koko's possession; white car meant to Kitsuneme's control; and last was the black one which happened to be Yuuto's. So where did Luna and my mother hop to? Tch, never mind.

Ours—I mean, Ruka owned the blue tinted car. I like the color. HAH.

"What are you doing here?"

Ruka and I looked at the owner of the voice.

"Oh, Yuuto." I smiled at him and continued. "If ever my mother is inside and my dorm mates are in that freaking house too, will you still ask me what am I doing here?"

I'm a professional when it comes to hiding my feelings. So even if I was worried about this jerk in front of me because he was rejected, I wouldn't let him know. I had pride with me and I would never shatter it just because of him.

Ruka coughed out a laugh while Yuuto rolled his eyes. "_Maan_, you were supposed to tell everyone about this outing. I feel so out of place."

"You know what Ruka, I purposely did not tell you this because you suck." Yuuto scoffed and I glared at him. Ruka rubbed my arm to probably calm me down but I shook his hand off.

"Look here, Yuuto," I pointed my forefinger at his chest. "If you ever insult my dorm mates again, you are so gonna get it." I pushed him and stomped my way in the house. Ruka tailed behind me.

"Aren't you two rude with each other to be engaged?" He asked with a laugh.

I heaved a sigh and faced him with my hands opened though eyes were closed. "Don't make my blood boil more, Ruka. Please."

"O-Okay, easy," He sweat dropped as I continued to walk. "Oh!"

I stopped. "What is it, Ru—"

"Yo. You two are fast. We were talking just a few hours ago." Natsume said and smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms with each other. He moved a little to his left which made Luna appear. She was talking with Koko and the others. I also admit that Luna looked really gorgeous with her white long dress.

I walked pass of Natsume, "Guys, what you are doing here?"

"Oh Mikan! Come and drink some of this vodka!" Koko shouted and pulled his hand up that shown the pink bottle of vodka. "It tastes good!"

I went towards him, took the bottle, and placed it on the table. "Where's mom?"

"Hey girl, I think it is rude not to greet me because this is _my_ welcome party." Luna mocked beside me. I looked at her and smiled. I pointed my chest as my gesture if she was talking about me. She nodded. "Who else is a girl here besides me?"

"Let's be clear here, _bitch_," The boys eyes' went big and let out an 'ohhh~' sound. _Who else is a bitch here?_ "I was not invited here, same with Ruka. I am here for my mother and not for your stupid celebration or party." I turned my heels and flipped my hair as I walked ahead. Maybe my mother was in the living room.

As I entered the main house, I saw my mother watching some kind of romantic movie with a container of popcorn in her hands. "Mom, let's go home."

She looked at me while munching some popcorn with teary eyes. "Mikan, my daughter, let's stay here until Sunday."

"Are you crying to beg me or because of that movie?" I asked her as she faced the television back while I took a seat beside her. I cupped an amount of popcorn and put it in my mouth.

"Isn't it obvious? This movie is super sad!" She sniffed.

I shook my head in dismay. "Mom, why don't we go home and just watch it in our house?"

"Mikan, your mother is relaxing and besides you haven't been here in Nagoya right? Ask Yuuto to accompany you tomorrow in some places! It'll be fun, trust me." She said while looking in my eyes. She brought my head on her shoulder and brushed my hair with her fingers.

Mom knew that I was angry since she did not tell me about this. But she also knew that I love being hugged by her and it could make me forget the things that made me stressed. I don't know if I should be happy that she was hugging me because I would certainly nod to her in agreement and stay here for the next three days.

Ѿ—Ѿ

I took a seat on a bench near the fountain as I was waiting for my sleeping fairy and make me sluggish. I agreed to mom that we would spend three days and two nights here in Luna's Villa. It would be nice to breathe some fresh air here in Nagoya from time to time. But we will be absent tomorrow. It should be fine because tomorrow will be Friday.

"Hey Mikan," Greeted the rough voice. I looked at my back and I saw Mochu making his way towards me. I smiled and gave him a single nod. He sat beside me, flattened his back, and closed his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're here to take a nap?" I jokingly asked.

"Not really." He opened his eyes and met my hazel orbs. "You heard us, right?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

He giggled but that even made me confused. What was funny? "I saw you eavesdropped. Well, we all saw you and purposely let you hear our feelings."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I won't be angry, you know?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about, Mochu."

His defiant stare made the two of us quite. I tilted my head and tried to look as an empty head as I could. I had no reason to play stupid and I didn't know whatever he was talking about. And it had something to do with what? Their feelings?

"At school, in our meeting place: the bathroom," He suddenly stated, breaking the ice.

"Meeting place?" I furrowed my brows. "Bathroom?" He slapped his forehead and shook his head. "W-what? I'm sorry, okay? I don't remember."

He looked intently in my eyes and gulped an amount of air. There was a minute of intervention before he opened his mouth to start something. I waited. "I'm in love with you. Koko is in love with you. Kitsuneme is in love with you. Meaning, all of us are in love with you. You heard us talking about it in the men's bathroom. Am I right?"

My jaw dropped on the floor. "…O-Oh,"

"Remember now?" He grinned.

I brought my feet up, cuddled myself on it, and nodded. "I remember now…but what about it?"

"What about it?" The way Mochu asked it was like he was amused or what. "What if I'll tell you that I'd like to hear your answer about it?"

"You already know my answer." I muttered sadly.

He pouted. "Yeah. It's _'I have a fiancé'_" He said, mimicking my voice. I glowered at him and punched his arm playfully. "We already know that, Mikan."

"Then if you knew, why keep on having feelings?" I angrily said, almost shouting.

"Why don't you ask yourself about that?" Someone butted in. Both Mochu and I snapped our heads to the back and saw Natsume walked just before us. "Why do you keep on having feelings to a person who doesn't even like you? Doesn't even _want_ to like you?"

I widened my eyes. Now that I think about it, Natsume knew that Yuuto doesn't like me! It was at that time when I called Yuuto for breakfast. Yuuto got mad at me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to get out from his tight grip but I was too weak. Fortunately, Natsume came and told me that mom was calling and it was killing his ears.

H-He knew that Yuuto doesn't have feelings for me. And it got his guts to ask me to be his fake girlfriend! It all made sense now! Why didn't I think about this before? I'm so stupid!

"What are you saying, Natsume?" Mochu narrowed his eyes. He looked serious while I trembled for I just realized a big stupidity. I let someone know so much about myself.

Natsume raised his brow. "You didn't know?"

"Regarding what?" Mochu asked. Natsume creased his forehead and glanced at me.

I held Mochu's sleeves and shook my head. "Please go inside, Mochu." He looked at me in curiosity but I looked at Natsume instead. "I need to talk to this guy alone."

"But—"

I cut his sentence off. "This is a request. It's my first request ever."

He sighed in defeat and stood up. I watched him till he was out of my sight before I turned to Natsume. His hands were tucked in his pockets and he also followed Mochu by his eyes. Then he gazed in my eyes with his stoic expression. I folded my arms and crossed my legs.

"I already know why you want to have a fake girlfriend." I uttered. He flinched a little but maintained his poise. I smirked at his reaction. I'm now sure that what Ruka said was true.

"Of course you do. I already told you why." He smugly replied.

"But what you told me is a lie." I said in my gritted teeth. "Your father ordered you to find a girl that you will love for eternity!"

He glared at me, slowly nearing his face to mine. "So what if you know that?"

"So what?" I stood up with both of my closed fists at my sides. "Natsume, obey your father! It is also for your own good. Find the girl that you would love of and love you back!"

"Don't act all high mighty. You don't know anything about this, about love. What I do is right and I don't require your opinion concerning the way I do things." He angrily stated and made me fall back to the bench. I dropped an amount sweats and stared at the floor while he started to walk away.

I only said what was right and he doesn't need to be _that_ mad. What on earth is with that guy?

Ѿ—Ѿ

I was in a deep thought as I was walking in the hallway towards my room. I wonder why Natsume got mad before. I couldn't see any reasons to it. And that Mochu was getting on my nerves! Those boys were annoying! Why my love life does have to be this crazy? I don't deserve anything like this. I just want to have a simple lo—

"Mikan!" I raised my head and saw Ruka's scowl. "I've been calling you for like ten times already." He was taken aback when he noticed my face. "What the hell is with your appearance?"

I sniffed. "Ruka…" I protruded my bottom lip. "Unfair, unfair, unfair, _unfaaaaiiirrr!_" I punched his chest over and over again and whined nonstop. I knew that this looked stupid but I just had to let out my aggravation over somebody.

"Calm down Mikan." He grabbed my arms to stop me from hurting him. Then I felt my knees weaken and my tears ran down to my cheeks. Ruka bent down to my level and hugged me. "You can tell me everything. I'll listen."

"I l-lied! I know wha-what love is! A-and I'm in love with Yuuto!" I whimpered and buried my face on my hands as I shook my head. "…but he doesn't want to try to like me. He hates me with all his heart."

And in this corridor, I spent three hours crying in front of Ruka.

T.B.C.

_Lame, I know. But I'll get back to everyone in the next chapter. :)) Expect late reply to your reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please know that Higuchi Tachibana and I own things in this story.

Writer's Note: HAROO! I'm back again! I'm sorry about this very late update. I had a hard time working with my schedule and I also had a writer's block. Nevertheless, I'm still here to present you a super late chapter from me. Enjoy!

**Think About Love.**

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it_

_I don't understand. If I'm not made for you,_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not the One_

Seventh Chapter: Disbelief

**U**nfading _B_eauty.

҉-҉

I opened my eyes and it was the sun shining so brightly who greeted me. I found myself on unfamiliar bed. I looked around the room, rubbed my eyes, and then blinked. Somehow, my eyes felt heavy and it was hurting.

"Oh, you're awake?"

I looked to the door entrance and saw Ruka with a tray on his hands; tea and cake was on it. He smiled at me and walked beside me. He placed the tray on the table and took a seat beside me.

"What happened?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you forgot about _it_?"

"What about _it_?" I gulped. "Please Ruka, don't tell me—"

"Wait, wait. Are you thinking of something weird? I'm not talking about _it_! I'm talking about your tears! Your story! Earth to Mikan!" He waved his hand in front of my face and went as red as a tomato. It was not really my fault if I'm thinking differently.

Besides, what do you expect from a half asleep girl like me?

"Ah that?" I muttered while Ruka sighed. I giggled and took a sip from the tea that he prepared. "Hm! This is good."

"Chrysanthemum Tea. It's good for people who are broken." He stuck out his tongue.

It has been awhile since I last cried that long and hard. And it was the first time I cried in front of a person, especially a guy. It felt so good that I was able to let out all of my feelings. It might be also because someone finally knew my true feelings. Who I love; how I want to be with _him_.

I placed back the tea and went off the bed; planning to wash my face in the bathroom. When I was already in it, I opened the faucet and splash an amount of water to my face. I reached for the face towel and rubbed it on my face. But then I saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes went big…

"A-AAAAHHHH!"

Ѿ—Ѿ

"I hate you, Ruka." I said in gritted teeth.

"What? It's not my fault that your eyes are swollen and you look so ugly." He said, half laughing.

I glared at him. "But you should have told me; I wouldn't be so surprised by then."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever too Ruka. WHATEVER." I angrily stated and rolled my eyes as we both came in the dining room. Everyone was already on their seats, eating breakfast.

The vacant seats were beside Natsume and Mochu. Ruka looked at me with a question written all over his face: _Where do you want to sit down? _I went beside Natsume, pulling the chair, and sat on it. Ruka moved beside Mochu.

"Where have you two been?" Yuuto asked.

"From the bed." I answered immediately, but everyone stopped and looked at me with such bewilderment. "What?"

Ruka slapped his forehead, "Uh, I went to fetch Mikan in her room."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh! You all thought we had sex or something?" I laughed while Kitsuneme and Koko choked on their foods.

"How can that be, Ruka? I went to Mikan's room and it looks like no one has entered it yet, besides me." Yuuto stated, putting a spoon of soup in his mouth.

"Why do you even care about them when you were too busy with Luna just a few minutes ago?" Natsume butted in. I snapped my head to him then looked at Yuuto in disbelief.

"You should mind your own business, Hyuuga." Yuuto glared at Natsume.

Natsume looked at him with his smirk. "Minding my business or not; How would you know?"

It was the silence turn to talk. Yuuto ate his food and tried his best to forget about Natsume's retort. I smiled and pinched Natsume's arm. He glared at me then I mouthed thank you. He immediately turned to his food and blushed.

"I didn't even do anything." He muttered.

Aww, so cute.

Ѿ—Ѿ

After eating, I went to the garden and took a seat on the bench. I can view the Pacific in my position; it looked so peaceful and refreshing. I closed my eyes and breathe the sweet air. The air here in Nagoya is a little different than Tokyo or Shibuya.

I suddenly felt someone's presence so I opened my eyes and turned. The wind blew from the East and made my hair sway. I brought my hand on my left ear as I tried to stop my hair from blocking my eyes. Then I saw Natsume staring at me.

"Hey," He walked to my back with his hands tucked in his pockets, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking at the Pacific Coast." I replied and looked back at the nice scene. "You?"

"I'm looking at you, obviously." He nonchalantly said and took a seat beside me.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I sighed and took my mobile out of my pocket. I played it with my hands; remembering what I heard from the other line before Ruka and I rushed here in Nagoya. When Natsume abruptly cut our call, I didn't know how I should react from the things I heard. Did Yuuto confess to Luna and got turn down?

"Why did you cut the line last night?" I asked; eyes on the floor.

"Whatever reason you think; it's correct." He answered.

"That Yuuto likes Luna and he confessed to her?"

He didn't respond anymore. The only thing I can hear was the whistle of the wind rushing through our skins. When I looked up at the scene, I felt sadness. My heart felt so heavy. Natsume looked at me then I heard his scoff.

"You're crying over a guy?" He commented.

I sniffed. "I'm just a girl who fell in love. And I'm not crying, idiot. I just pity Yuuto."

"So you admit that you really know what love is." He grinned. "Does Ruka know about this too?"

"It's only you who knows the truth. Not even Yuuto." I said, lying about Ruka who didn't know anything about my true feelings. I don't know, but I feel like I shouldn't tell Natsume about Ruka who knew almost everything about my true feelings.

He crossed his arms, "Why don't you just agree to become my girlfriend?"

"You don't even like me. You will just use me to obey your father's order."

"Yeah, and you'll use me to forget about him."

"It doesn't mean that if I became your girl I won't be his fiancé anymore nor I'll forget about him." With that, I stood up and walked away from him. I saw Yuuto on my way and stopped for a second, then continued, but he grabbed my hand.

"Let's have a date."

I snapped my head to him. "What?"

He let go of my hand and smirked. "Do you want to or not?"

Ѿ—Ѿ

I don't know what kind of food did Yuuto eat, but I'm glad that he ate it. Because he was actually holding my hand now as we walked out of Luna's house. Alright, say whatever you want. Like, I'm obsessed with my fiancé. I don't care and it doesn't matter. I'm just happy right now.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"In a bazaar." He replied.

My face brightened as I smiled widely. "This is so sudden. Can I ask why?"

"I just feel like doing so. Besides, you haven't been here. I practically know this place so I want you to see how beautiful it is." He opened the door of his car and let me hopped. Then he went to the other side.

When he was already stable with his position, I went near him and kiss him on the cheek. He turned to me with his wide eyes. "Thank you." I said.

Ѿ—Ѿ

_Take care._

That was the text that I received from Natsume. I abruptly stopped our conversation before and went together with Yuuto, and he also heard Yuuto asking me for a date. I don't know what his text meant. If it was because he was worried or he just mocked me, I didn't want to know. I'm just happy now that I am walking side by side with Yuuto.

Everyone was taking a second look on us. The reason must be caused by Yuuto's appeal. I never believed the students at Gakuen Alice saying I am beautiful, so I concluded that Yuuto was the one that the people had to look for a second time. Not me. It felt nice because I was like a princess of a prince who'd every girl would love to have.

"What more do you want to buy?" Yuuto asked me nicely. He brought up his hands and made me notice the shopping bags hanged on his fingers. "These are really many."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll stop buying things. Let's go eat ice cream?"

"Yeah. Good idea. Wait here, I'm gonna call Mom." He said as I nodded. He walked to a dark aisle while I went to the store of ice cream.

I wonder why he will call Aunt. I shook my head and immediately bought the flavors of ice cream that we both like. I gave my payment and hurriedly ran to where I saw Yuuto at. As I was walking in an unfamiliar aisle, I saw his back. He was holding his phone. I didn't intention to hear what he was saying…

"Give me back my car. Do not do anything with my allowance unless you want it up. The reason is because I did what you want me to do. And that is to date Mikan Sakura."

My hands felt weak as the things that I was holding, including the ice cream that was worth hundred, fell to the ground. My tears were starting to mold in each side, ready to fall in any second. He faced me, but he didn't notice that I was there as he continued to talk.

"Mom, you clearly know who I like but you always want me with Mikan. Why do you do that? You know that it'll hurt her once she knows that I'm only being nice to her from time to time because of your bribery yet you don't...care…"

Finally, he saw me. But I'd rather if he saw me laughing and mocking him. Not like now when my tears were falling on my cheeks as if endless.

"The ice cream fell. I'm sorry." I said. My voice quavered like it was screaming that I was hurt. I faced my back on him and I ran away.

I ran so fast not thinking of the people I bumped with. All of them were angry at me, but I couldn't care less. I even thought that they got angry because I was so stupid to think I have a chance with Yuuto and stupid to have a hope of being a true fiancé for him.

I stopped and let the people bashed with my lifeless body. My mind was blankly staring on the ground. I remembered the text of Natsume. How I wish they were words that could help me forget about this feelings. How I wish that Natsume could help me forget about Yuuto.

My phone rang as I hooked it in my pocket. I saw the word _'Douche' _flashing on the screen. The name that I gave to Natsume. Doesn't he know me too well to be calling right now when I was just asking if he could make me forget about Yuuto? Does that mean he can do that? Is that the answer to my question? I sighed and shook my head. I just made myself look like a fool and now I'm thinking like a fool by believing signs. I pressed the answer button and put it on my ear.

_"Hey."_ He said.

"Natsume, come and get me here."

_"Where are you?"_

I smiled. He didn't ask why but asked where he could fetch me. This is the kind of man that I like. This should be the man that I love. But everything that was ideal to me in a guy were the things you couldn't find in Yuuto, yet he's that one I want to be with.

"Do you know the nearest bazaar in Luna's house? I'm here."

_"Wait for me. I'll go there."_

"Yeah."

He dropped the call. I put my phone back in my pocket. I was going to walk to where Natsume could easily see me but suddenly, a man came in front of me. He wore this red hat, big shirt, and baggy pants. My heart beat went faster as I was thinking of running away. When I was about to do that, he grabbed my hand. As if he knew I was going to scream for help, he pulled me to his chest and put his hand on my mouth.

"Please. I'm not a bad person."

My eyes widened. It was a freaking voice of a sweet girl! Her hands slowly weakened as she finally let go of me. I faced her while she put out her hat and smiled at me. Her blond hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and its scent let me smell it.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Her soft eyes glinted and she nodded. "I've been watching you by the time you set your feet in this place. I love the way your emotion gets you."

I sweat drop and scratched my head. "Uh…uhuh?"

"I really waited till you are finally alone. I also waited for you to finish your conversation over the phone." She beamed at me like a child getting her reward for doing a good deed.

"Yes." I said and forced a smile.

"You have a great body too! I think you are the most _simple_ and _innocent_ girl I've ever met. I hope you can maintain that image of yours! It'll be a big hit. I can make you the greatest! And I'm not just flattering you here, Miss. I am very sincere with my words and—"

"Wait! What is it that you want? You are so weird! You didn't even mention the word, pretty! You are so harsh." I pouted. She guffawed at me as I raised my eyebrow. This was so not helping me with what happened to me before.

Then, somebody tapped my shoulder. I looked at that certain person and saw that it was Natsume beside me. I was shocked at how fast he found me in this crowd. He put his index finger on his mouth, signaling me to keep quiet. We both looked at the girl who kept laughing all by herself.

"So what do you want?" Natsume asked her.

She blinked her eyes, probably wondering who Natsume was. She looked back at me and said, "Actually, we're looking for a _**model**_. And I think you are perfect for our theme."

It was as if the whole place has no people or as if I have no eardrums. The moment of silence kept me stare at her in disbelief.

T.B.C


End file.
